


Play Time?

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Community: tf_rare_pairing, Death Threats, Gen, LOLRavage, LOLspeak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the April 15, 2012 weekly request round at tf_rare_pairing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Play Time?

**Author's Note:**

> written for the April 15, 2012 weekly request round at tf_rare_pairing.

Title: Play Time?  
Universe: Shattered glass  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Steeljaw, Ravage  
Content advisory: mild violence, LOLspeak  
Prompt: Ravage/Steeljaw: stalking you  
Notes: written for the April 15, 2012 weekly request round at tf_rare_pairing.

He slunk along the streets of the city, over broken roadway and under broken beams. He wound his way through the tunnels of collapsed buildings and leaped through broken windows. He took a turn through the broken lift tube and crossed a trail of stinking waste fluids.

And still whatever was following him wouldn’t let up.

When the attack finally came, he was tired, angry and not prepared to play with the white _kitten_ that draped its paws over his face. He dug his claws into the Decepticon’s legs and drug Ravage, flailing and yowling, off his back. Then he swiped a claw across the smaller feline’s face, drawing neat rows of energon across Ravage’s muzzle, for good measure.

“What,” Steeljaw growled, “Did you think you were doing?”

“LOL, I wuz stalking you!” Despite the injuries, the infuriating Decepticon gave the impression of being amused.

“Stalking. Me.” The Autobot held his rage in check, but only barely. “You are glitched.”

“I iz not!” Ravage pouted.

Steeljaw growled in disgust. “Then you have a death wish.”

“Oh noes.” The Decepticon’s optics went wide and fear seeped into his expression as the Autobot crouched down and leaped.


End file.
